


Bless me St. Valentine, I've found a man so fine

by septnanis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, date fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septnanis/pseuds/septnanis
Summary: It's Valentine's day, so Riku and Sora go on a Valentine's day date.Sora attracts attention with his new look.---Takes place post whatever canon Nomura is gonna feed us.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Bless me St. Valentine, I've found a man so fine

The bustle of San Fransokyo at dinner time is a world apart from what Riku’s used to. Whether he’s at Yen Sid’s Tower or the Land of Departure or even Twilight Town, the most crowded it gets is still a pleasant buzz. Getting through the streets had taken him ages and finding a place to park his motorcycle had been a nightmare.

Not to mention getting into the restaurant.

Luckily Sora didn’t look displeased at having had to wait for him. In fact, he seemed almost serene as he looked through the menu on their table, chin on one fist. Riku immediately spotted his change in hairstyle, the back and the sides buzzed shorter than he’d ever worn it before, familiar spiky mess on top.

It looked modern and mature and the face below it still made Riku’s stomach squirm the way it had been for years.

“Sorry I’m late,” Riku said once he stepped up to their table, their table being two bar seats at a long table suspended at the window. All of the other seats were filled, with the exception of one empty one next to Sora, clearly reserved for Riku. “Couldn’t find a place to park my bike.”

Sora smiled brightly at him and leaned close. “Hey!” He shook his head. “That’s okay, I can’t decide what I want to eat anyway.” He suddenly looked just a little bashful and gave his head a little shake. “What do you think?”

Riku sat down on the barstool, his legs long enough so that he didn’t have to climb up like Sora undoubtedly had to. He reached out a hand and ran it over the smooth buzzed hair at the base of Sora’s neck. It was surprisingly soft and an interesting feeling compared to running his fingers through spiky chestnut locks. “Love it,” He replied and reached his thumb around to touch the flush on Sora’s cheeks that appeared.

The weight of Sora’s head leans into his hand a little. Getting together had not necessarily shown a new side of Sora, Riku’s best friend had always been a physically affectionate person, but it was affection that he didn’t share with anyone else. It felt special and private, even though everyone could see them.

“Hiro said it’s all the rage right now,” Sora explained, sitting up straight in his seat. He began to leaf through the menu again. “The hairdresser said something about highlights and colors but I thought that might be a bit much.” His cobalt blue bomber jacket and bright yellow and lavender sneakers would suggest otherwise, but Riku let it go.

“I like the color of your hair,” Riku said fondly. “You don’t have to change it.”

Sora laughed. “Fine, fine, you can be the one with the exotic colored hair,” He bemoaned theatrically. “Meanwhile me and my boring hair color will drown our sorrows in… ohh, spicy chicken! And dumplings. Oh, this is gonna be such a good date.”

“Lemme see,” Riku reached over and pulled the menu towards him so he could scan the words. It was a restaurant they frequented often so he was already pretty sure what he would order, but he also enjoyed having his head bowed close to Sora’s. “Cold noodles for me… you want to split some springrolls?” Riku knew Sora felt a little silly ordering too much food, even though his stomach was a bottomless pit.

Sora nodded eagerly and turned to wave someone over.

When he turned around there was a flush on Sora’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Riku asked, turning his head so he could look Sora in the eye.

Sora shook his head. “Nothing… just, there’s a girl back there and she keeps looking this way.”

Riku peered over his shoulder but there didn’t appear to be anyone looking in their direction. “Maybe she likes your new haircut too.” He leaned over and pressed a barely there, but very warm kiss to the newly buzzed hair, right under his ear.

He wasn’t normally so affectionate in public, but it was date night and he had a bit of the pink clouds in his brain. The noise and bustle of people around him had even stopped annoying him with Sora next to him.

Sora shrugged and leaned back into the kiss. “Dork,” He said.

A staff member comes up to their table and apologises for the wait, stating how busy it is, Valentine’s day and all. Both Sora and Riku hold up their hands to show they don’t mind. Riku orders extra dumplings and tries not to preen when Sora puts a hand on his own underneath the table, fingers tangling together.

They chat while they wait, the restaurant becoming even busier as time passed.

“… I managed to get up to level three spells,” Sora explained, gesturing with his free hand. He hadn’t let go of Riku’s yet, folded together on Riku’s thigh out of sight from the other restaurant patrons. “I’m pretty wiped but it’s going great. It’d be nice to not have to do this all over again, so if anyone swings by to threaten the fate of the universe, I’m benching myself.”

“Good plan,” Riku replied, taking a sip of his drink. “But that’s great, level three… one of these days I’m going to manage to convince you that you’re a magical wonderboy. Even Merlin said he was impressed how fast you were going.”

Sora shrugged. “Nice to know I can still impress them,” His shoulders rolled a bit. Even after everything, he remained on shaky ground with Yen Sid. He hadn’t taken the Mark again, but there had been no discussion of whether he would receive the title of Master. Riku had brought it up once but Sora had been so incensed he’d left it alone since.

“Of course,” Riku said in a soft voice, giving his hand a squeeze. “And you know all of your friends think you’re great, so no moping.”

Their food arrived before Sora could reply but his whole face lit up so much it brought a smile to Riku’s face. “Ahh, I’m starving!”

They eat slowly, enjoying the food, looking out the window as people passing by. Eventually, when the food is nearly gone, Riku wiped his hands on a napkin and reaches into his jacket pocket. He pulls out a wrapped package, the size of his hand.

“It’s ah, I guess not our first Valentine’s day,” Riku said. “I think my mom might still have those Valentines you made me when we were kids somewhere… but it’s the first time…”

“As a couple,” Sora asked with a grin. “You big softy, showing me with gifts like I don’t already know you’re a big pile of romantic fluff.”

“I’ll deny it with everything I have,” Riku deadpanned but hands over the gift anyway.

Sora’s fingers are both eager and nimble as they pull away the paper to reveal a book, shiny leather blue coating on the cover. “Thank you!” He said and then gasped. “It’s the first edition of Master Debaleyk and the Forgotten Tower, this is one of my favorites!” He reached up and wrapped his arm around Riku’s shoulder so he can pull him close enough to smack an enthusiastic kiss on his cheek. “Well done, mister.”

Riku could’ve been cool about it, but he decides not to, his blushing cheek wonderfully warm against Sora’s enthusiastic affection.

“Got you something too…” Sora said, rummaging around in one of his many pockets.

“You didn’t have to…” Riku said even if he’s curious what Sora had in store for him.

“Please don’t,” Sora said with a hand up, other hand still searching for the gift. “I know I’m not as tall or sauve as you but I can be an awesome boyfriend too.”

Riku leaned over on their table, elbow crooked, fist under his chin. “You’re the awesomest of boyfriends.”

“Aha!” Sora exclaimed and pulled out a small boy with a flourish, offering it to Riku, making up for his height and lack of suaveness with earnest affection and enthusiasm. Riku preferred that anyway. “And don’t you forget it.”

—

Several hours later, they stumble out of the restaurant. The streets are significantly less crowded than before but still busy.

Riku put an arm around Sora’s shoulder as he roots around in his pocket for his keys.

“Thank you for dinner,” Sora said, standing on his tiptoes for a kiss. Riku stops searching for his keys to indulge him, head still full of pink clouds. The kiss feels like they’re on display but also like they’re alone in the world, people milling about them without a second glance.

When Riku opened his eyes as the kiss broke, he gets a look at Sora’s colorful shoes and smiled.

“Excuse me!” A voice sounded behind them. They both turn. A young woman in a lime green dress and fluorescent yellow and pink shoes holds up a hand, a camera in her other. Her hair is purple and kind of reminded Riku of a Dreameater. He almost thinks twice about how cute Sora would look with a few brightly colored stripes in his hair.

“Sorry to bother you, but I just love your style,” She explained, looking at Sora. “I was looking a few times inside… how do you get your hair like that? It’s so cool!”

So it must have been the person Sora had been referring to inside, who had been staring at him. The compliment made Sora look a little more at ease, but he still put his hands behind his head and laughed sheepishly. “Heh, thanks, I guess!”

“I work for a streetwear publication and we post a few pictures of random people with great style, do you mind if I take your picture?” She asked, holding up her camera hopefully.

Sora looked like he was about to say no until Riku pulled away from to stand next to the young woman. “Good thing you wore your new shoes tonight,” Riku said, giving him a nod of encouragement.

It only took a second of hesitation before Sora turned his body into a pose that made the young woman give him an enthusiastic thumbs up and a giggle. “Great! Hold it for a second…”

The flash of her big black camera flashed a few times. Meanwhile, Riku had his own Gummiphone up, taking a few pictures.

He could add them to other hundreds of pictures of Sora his phone was stuffed with. He sent the best one to the groupchat while Sora and the young woman looked at the pictures he took and she gave him her business card.

**_Riku_ **

_*sends 377593.gpp*_

_I came here for the dumplings and he came to get famous._

**_Kairi_ **

_Those shoes are still the most outrageous things ever!_

_You look great Sora! :3_

**_Xion_ **

_Hey, now we match! Hair buddies!_

**_Roxas_ **

_I didn’t know yellow could be that bright._

**_Riku_ **

_He’s joined the undercute club_

**_Riku_ **

_*Undercut_

**_Axel/Lea_ **

_HAAAAA_

**_Roxas_ **

_Amazing_

The groupchat went crazy after his typo and he decided to shove his phone into his pocket so he didn’t have to deal with it until later. Just as he did Sora waved goodbye to the young woman, smile on his face huge.

“Ahh, Riku, that was so cool!” He stepped right into Riku’s personal space and took his hands. “You didn’t feel left out, did you?”

“Are you kidding?” Riku asked, spinning him around so he could tuck him under his arm again. “I’ve got a dozen new Sora pictures, I’m good.”

They walk down the street in search of Riku’s motorcycle. The sound of the city is a little like noise and a little like music as they walk in silence.

Until Sora pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“… undercute!?” He cries out, bursting into hysterical laughter. Riku made a grab for his waist but Sora nimbly jumps out of his way and dashes off the down the street, still laughing loudly.

Riku chased him because he’s been doing that his whole life but it’s so much better now that he knows how good it feels to catch up to him.

The pink clouds in his head float up and turn the bright lights of the city to magical colors, the bustle of the city a symphony that accompanied the sound of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing special to this. I was mildly bitter over Riku not getting a Valentine, and despite having zero motivation to write this came out. Just felt like writing something fluffy and romantic.
> 
> I very much hope you enjoy and you can find me on Twitter at @laughertea. 
> 
> Thanks to Mousi for the image of Riku saying undercute in the groupchat and getting roasted to bits for it.


End file.
